


The Side We Choose

by lylacks (orphan_account)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Religious, Bible, Biblical References, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, First Love, Forbidden Love, Good and Evil, Good versus Evil, Heaven, Hell, Loss of Grace, Multi, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lylacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For a person who hates humans, you sure are obsessed with them.” “I’m only obsessed with the sin they’re born with.” </p><p>What if the angel and devil on your shoulder was real? But instead, they walked beside you, always there. They’re the closest people to you. It’s their opinions that influence yours. </p><p>When Hans and Elsa enter Anna’s life, it’s ones job to lead her down the right path, but it’s the others to make sure she chooses every wrong decision. When one falls, the other triumphs. Elsa’s biggest triumph is keeping Anna’s caring heart whole, while Hans manages to introduce her to Kristoff. </p><p>Their greatest downfall? Falling in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Elsa had always wondered how one simple creation could send Satan to hell. It was always in the back of her mind, only creeping into the spotlight when she was alone. She tried to shake it away multiple times, but the thought always stayed. It was glued to her memory.

She thought that it would go away once she had a human to take care of, but the event had yet to happen.

_Why?_

Newer, younger angels were always being assigned. Was it her destiny to remain forever on Cloud Nine?

"I know you what you’re thinking," God would always tell her, "you’re just not ready yet."

"You’re always talking about how good I am, don’t you think that I defeat a demon?"

"Demon’s are powerful beings," he would advise, "they know how to manipulate. You would be one of their victims."

And maybe she would be, but at least she deserved a chance.

"Your my best angel since Gabriel. I can’t loose you."

Elsa didn’t know how evil stood a chance at winning, but sometimes it did.  

"As for the story of Satan…" Pain stung in his eyes when he spoke the name, "That is a story I do not wish to talk about." 

* * *

"But why? Why won’t you assign me?" Hans was frustrated and talking with his hands, "I’m your greatest man! You said it yourself!" 

"Because!" The devil sneers, his bad habit, "I’m waiting. Waiting for the perfect angel. An angel that is too good… too vulnerable."

"That’d be making it easy." Hans wanted a challenge. If he was going to gain power, he wanted to _fight for it._  

"Exactly, you would have nobody standing in your way! Nobody stopping your human from making the ‘bad’ decisions." The word "bad" had always tasted delicious on his lips. 

Hans thought about and he agreed. He liked the idea of not only having one,  _but two_ people under his control. Even though the devil didn't exactly say it, it was definitely implied. 

"Do you know of such an angel?" Hans asked, intrigued. There was a moment of silence before he finally got an answer. 

"Look for the one in drowned in white. An angel with a pale face, pale blonde hair, and a while gown with a shimmering bodice." 

"Is there even a touch of color to her?" 

"Yes... she’ll have striking blue eyes and scarlet lips." Hans had the description locked away and began to leave. 

"Oh," Satan stops him, "I’ll make sure to give you a challenging human, since I know you like things… _interesting._ " 

Hans had never been so delighted. 

* * *

 

"Adgar!" Idun calls, ecstatic. 

"What is it, dear?" Adgar replies from the his chair by the fire. He had to admit, curiosity did strike him—but not enough to get him to rise.

"Adgar!" The call echoes again. She finally found him, a smile plastered on her face. "Adgar, I'm pregnant!" 

"Idun!" He jumps from his seat, "That’s wonderful!" After a year of trying, God had blessed them with a miracle. He laughs out of pure joy. All precaution within him vanishing. 

* * *

"Hello, Kristoff," Bulda opens the door to her townhouse. She bends to the young one’s level, "I’m Bulda, but call me what you wish." The three-year-old's grasp on the stuffed reindeer tightens. Bulda holds out her hand and offers her best smile. A smile deemed to "be brighter than heaven". 

She ushers the small child into his new home. 

"Hello, son," her husband greets. His hair was graying and he had wrinkles all over his face—but not the kind that made you look aged, the kind that made you seem like you were flooded with knowledge. 

"You can call him Pabbie," she whispers in his ear, "most everybody does." 

They weren't the young parents he had only just started to remember, but he had a feeling they would take care of him just the same. 

"Hi, Pabbie," his small voice replies, leaving Pabbie with a smile and Bulda with a astonished laugh.


	2. An Angel, A Demon, and Their Optimist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 18 years since Elsa and Hans had been assigned to Anna. While Elsa has found her happy heart easy to guide, Hans has been given much more than he thought. He shouldn't haven’t taken angels so lightly — let alone their influence. He’s just managed to get her to sin for the first time in forever when Anna and Kristoff stole a carrot from Oaken’s, and her growing attraction to him keeps making him giddy from anticipation. Elsa (as much as she doesn't like Hans) decides to let what Anna feels allow her decision…because what if Anna could make a bad boy good?

"Wait," Elsa stopped mid-braid, "you like Kristoff? Isn’t he that boy you stole the carrot with?" 

"Yeah," Anna replies, twiddling her fingers, "but Oaken’s prices are outrageous anyways." 

Oh no, Hans had gotten to her. 

"Isn’t there somebody else, tough?" Elsa had re-put her focus on the braid now, "I mean, bless the poor man, but Kristoff isn’t the greatest man. Especially for you." 

Elsa could feel that Anna understood, but Anna had never shown early defeat. 

"Maybe, but they wouldn’t be the same. I just don’t get it, you talk about him like’s he’s a murder…"

"How do you know he isn’t?" Elsa teased. Anna gasps before grabbing a pillow from the bed and throwing it behind her. She missed Elsa by a long shot. 

"He’s just…lost." Anna defends, "He won’t admit it, but I think he feels like if he steals, it would assuage him from the disappearance of his parents…like if they saw him on the news…"

There was  _her_ Anna. The Anna that always defended even the worse of people. Elsa knew that Kristoff’s parents were long dead, but Anna didn’t. Anna was still full of hope, enough for her and Kristoff. 

She finished tying the braid off and sat herself in front of her. 

"Maybe," Elsa said, looking her in her turquoise eyes, "You’ll be the one to make him good. To warm his heart." 

"Wait, what? So  _now_ you’re okay with this?” Elsa decided to let Anna choose this one. She didn’t want to dictate every important decision in her life.

"I just want you to braid my hair." She replied, her voice matter-of-fact. 

"Then turn around," Anna laughs. 

* * *

She was practically giving this one to him. 

And he didn’t know whether or not to be scared.

_Wasn’t it her job to keep her away from him as much as possible? Or was Kristoff just not that bad?_

The way he frustrated her sometimes. But Hans did take this easy victory. Satan had promised a challenge and he certainly delivered. He had given her a human with a true heart. A heart that was good from birth. 

One of God’s “miracle babies”.

He rolled his eyes. He had gotten her to steal last week, though. It wasn’t much, but Anna had never technically sinned before. Stealing that carrot had been a notch on his scoreboard and now he could add Kristoff. 

"Good-bye!" He could hear Elsa call as she left Anna’s home. He heard how singsong her voice was. He always picked that up when she was happy. 

Hans heard the door close and Elsa’s footsteps got louder and louder. She always knew where he was; he always hid in the shadows. 

"Kristoff? Really?" Elsa’s chime turned into complete disbelief, "I mean, I do commend you for not setting her up with a murderer, but really?" 

"Why are you chastising me?" Hans leaned against the alleyway wall. "You’re the one who’s sitting back on this." 

"There’s not much I can do," she sighed, "love often has a habit overpowering morals. I just hope I can be there for her when he leaves." 

Hans picked up on this with a devious smile. 

"Oh my God, you love her! You’re her guardian angel and you love her!" 

“ _Not like that._ " Although she had changed from her lilac sweater and dark jeans, the braid still pleated her hair. Hans had to admit it looked nice alongside her normal celestial dress. 

"Besides," Elsa quips, "I’m angel, so I know what love is." Her playful smile painted her cheeks rose. 

"Oh, yeah," he challenged, "and what is that?" 

"Putting someone else’s needs before your own."

Hans thought about it, he let it sink in. “And that’s universal?” 

He couldn't hear what Elsa was thinking, but he see her pleasure surfacing as she realized she stumped a demon. 

"That’s up to you." she finally replies with a smile. There was nothing sneaky or deceitful about it…it was just a smile, but that didn't mean it didn't knock the breath out of him. 

They've been at each other for the last eighteen years, it was good to feel something genuine.

"I don’t need to worry about Anna," Elsa says, "but I think you need to worry about Kristoff. She can make him good just as much as he can make her bad."

"And you believe that?" 

"I’m counting on it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the number of Frozen references I could throw in here! :) 
> 
> Don't worry, I'm not planning on using much, if I do use anymore. Haha. 
> 
> I feel like the chapters will start to become longer and better as I get into the feel of this...so just bare with me, please. I know this isn't the best it can be.

**Author's Note:**

> The quotes at the beginning aren't quoted from something I know. I kind of just made it up. If they are from something, or this is something that sounds related to that, tell me. I'll be interested to know! :) 
> 
> Okay, so this only just a prologue (of sorts). I just wanted to introduce all the characters and their backgrounds, the next chapter will take place _way_ into the future. 
> 
> I got the King and Queen's names from their wiki page. I thought I had heard other names floating around Tumblr, but I can't remember them. They also aren't royalty in this fic, as you can already tell. They won't really be mentioned from here on out--they, along with Pabbie and Bulda, with sometimes make an appearance but they probably will mostly be referenced.
> 
> Also, God and Satan aren't really a big pairing, either. They're mostly just characters to guide Elsa and Hans. 
> 
> This also won't be heavily religious. I mean, there will be some stuff pertaining to Christianity based on what I remember learning from Sunday School, but there will be some head-canons thrown in there and stuff like that. :) 
> 
> I tried to read every chapter for mistakes/typos, but for the most part I miss some of them. Please tell me the one's I missed so I can edit them. :) Also, leave any kind of suggestions or reviews below and be welcome to be as brutally honest as possible!


End file.
